


The Only heaven i'll be sent to is where i'm alone with you

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grant too, Skye is angry, ward as hellfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward began to talk to eachothers again, with a pair of beers</p>
<p>A lot of things have changed </p>
<p>but sometimes pretend it's not enough anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only heaven i'll be sent to is where i'm alone with you

_My lover got to humor_

_She is the giggle at the funeral_

_Known everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worship her sooner_

_If the haven's ever did speak_

_She is the lost true mouthpiece_

_Every Sundays getting Opinions more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

_We were born sick, you heard them said it_

_My church offer no absolution_

_She tell me worship in the bedroom_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_I am where I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command to be well_

_Amen_

The night was officially his favorite time of the day. After all it looked like they were all too tired to get angry with him.

Bobbi and Lance had left him only a little bit early and now Grant Ward sat alone at the bar.

How strange life could be. Despite what he had done, there was only Bobbi’s cold stares and Lance’s sarcastic comments  when he returned.

But after almost a year, things seemed to be back to normality, at least among themselves. Bobbi had understood that at that time both he and Kara were mentally unstable, and indeed she had even done her condolences for what had happened to her.

"I understand everything," she said through clenched teeth "But if you try to do it again, I’ll attack you at the doorframe by your family jewels. Understood? "

"You'll see, they will forgive you" she had said a few minutes early.

Yeah, the others. Some things were harder than it looks like. If with Bobbi was pretty easy, after a year spent growling at him and treat him badly, for the others it wasn’t so "easy".

"Skye does nothing but talk about you" Lance had said once "Most often she insult you, but believe me. That's how a woman shows her interest "

Grant believed in that little redemption, but it seemed like a distant dream. But after all, he had much to be angry, especially with Skye.

In theory he was in the wrong, and hadn’t the slightest right to be angry with a little something so small like her. In practice, they had threatened to beat each already a couple of times.

The two hadn’t spoken yet. A year of long faces, words spoken in half and insults said even too well.

Grant wondered why he was still there. The only reason he came back was because, if checked, maybe he wouldn’t reduce to ashes everything he touched.

It had all happened a night. He and his small team was introducing in an abandoned factory, convinced to find some unattended blue crystals. The crystals were indeed here, but also loaded with explosives ready to shine as soon as he and his team had got their hands on them.

All his men died that night. He was convinced to be dead too. Instead, an explosion later, there he was to incinerate anything he touched.

He let Coulson team take him because, for the first time in his life, he was frightened by what he had become. Was he an inhuman, too? Why he had survived otherwise, it couldn’t be only luck.

Arrived at the base, he refused to let Simmons watch him. That woman was crazy, he could tell. She hadn’t only tried to kill him, but her behavior was definitely strange lately.

Fitz was the one doing analysis on him.

"If you want to take advantage of it, go ahead" Ward said flatly.

"No" said Fitz, "I'm better than this"

The results were excellent. Ward’s blood was highly responsive now. An average of 300 beats per minute. Just like Skye.

"It seems that you and I have more in common than you think" he had said to Skye.

She had only leaved the room.

Kara's death was a serious blow.

He had loved her really. The only woman to have ever seen him for what he was.

But his love for Skye had never died. Indeed, it had flourished again, as soon as he saw her in that abandoned place.

Coulson had putted him in the index with the code name of " ** _Hellfire_** ". It was a cool name, he had to admit.

"What a girl had to do to get a beer here?" Skye asked sitting next to him.

It was always like that. Whenever his brain allowed himself to think about her, she took up his vision. And it was the first time she spoke with him as civilians, no screams or insults.

They were just talking.

_Take me to Church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shire of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharper your knife_

_Offer me the deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my love._

 

Ward handed her a bottle without a word.

"Wow" said Skye "I admit you've never been like that, but once you were more sociable over a beer"

"I don’t want to talk" said Ward "Especially with you"

"Me?" Skye asked "Do you remember that you were the bad one until a few months ago?"

"Yes, and you like it so fucking much to remind me every time you open the damn mouth, right?" Asked Ward, now unable to help himself.

"I like to put the knife in the wound" Skye said with a grin.

"That's what I was saying" said Ward "You enjoy seeing people suffer. What did you do when I was trying to help Bobbi with the laundry, a few weeks ago, and everything I touched was on fire? You have made some silly jokes that I should wear oven mitts "

"C’mon Ward. You know me. Making jokes is what I do best "

"Yes, but I think that no one has done the same with you, when everything was literally shattering around you," said Ward, "God, they were all around you to give you a hand."

"You really think we're not trying?" Asked Skye, by taking his hand.

"It’s not enough" Ward said, pulling his hand away.

"What should we do?" asked Skye "We're giving you a second chance, you should be grateful"

"To whom? To you? to Coulson? " Asked Ward " Come on Skye, I didn’t think you were so naive. Coulson keeps me here only because he knows that, now, it’s better to have me as an ally. Fitz ans Simmons always seem to plot to kill me at any moment. Bobbi has forgived me, but I don’t believe her.  You can read it in her face that she still deep hate me. "

"Do you really think all this things?" asked Skye

"Yes" said Ward, "But not because I deserve it. I wonder why, at the same time, you seem all the benefactors who are taking care of that basket case I have become. I didn’t want this. "

"What? Become a serial killer or the powers? Because I can only understand you only on the second one"

"Both"

_If i'm a Pegan of the good time_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_To keep the goodness on my side_

_She demand to sacrifice_

_Drone to the sea wall_

_Get some shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable?_

_We have a lot of starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_

_That looks empty_

_This work is angry_

"Oh" sighed Skye "Are you going again with the sob story of how Garrett have ruined your life?. I never believed it and I believe that I will not now. On the rest, I'm just saying you couldn’t know what those crystals could do in inexperienced hands. Your mens were not the best that there was "

"They were the best I could have" Ward replied "And you're free to believe me or not. But it is like that. I don’t know how many times, now, I’ve thought how Garrett would have enjoyed seeing me like this . "Finally you can do something different than that using a damn gun ,son" he would have said "

"What I do not understand is why you keep have loyalty to him"

"Why? You'd  do anything for Coulson, right? "Ward asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I think so" said Skye, nervous.

"Well, Garrett was what for you is Coulson"

"I've never seen in this light" said Skye.

"Yeah. You never did"said Ward.

"Good night Grant" Skye said, standing up. He not felt pronounce his first name for almost two years.

"Good night Daisy"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry"

"Me too"

He saw her get away while the bottle of beer in his hand was slowly liquefying under his hands.

" _Try a chain_ " Skye had written on a piece of paper left next to her empty beer.

It was the first useful tip he received in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this fic a bit 'of time ago. In the first version Kara was still alive, Bobbi and Lance were the only ones who spoke with him. But after the final I had to change a few things. And while I was there I added Hellfire. Going forward you will see it very often in my fics. The song is obviously "Take me to Church" of Hozier, who screams Skyeward from every pore from the first note.


End file.
